


Cadence of Commemoration

by The_General_Gist



Series: The Ideas Guy [23]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Essays, Game: Kingdom Hearts: Melody of Memory, Kingdom Hearts: Melody of Memory Spoilers, Rewrite, Video Game Mechanics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29291052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_General_Gist/pseuds/The_General_Gist
Summary: A short essay on how I think the story of Melody of Memory can be improved.
Series: The Ideas Guy [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761313
Kudos: 1





	Cadence of Commemoration

As a rule, in rewrites I try to change as little as I can. To paraquote another story, though I don't remember which one, "You can change the details, but the story stays the same."

Melody of Memory is an exception. Unlike a lot of people, I liked the story we got just fine. It made sense for Kairi's character.

The one problem I think we all share, however, is that there wasn't enough story. The journey through Kairi's memories was just a recap of the series, including titles she wasn't even there for.

So instead, I'd have the journey through the worlds be about Kairi's perspective on the series. Why did Kairi go to the Door on Destiny Island. How aware of her situation was Kairi when she was stuck in Sora's heart? We could've gotten some answers there.

And then there's gameplay.

I recognize I'm only one person, but I think the presentation of Melody of Memory's gameplay could've been better.

Don't get me wrong, watching characters fight enemies to the rhythm is fun, but they're running on a music sheet, with the world in the background.

If we're making Melody of Memory more story-focused, I think the characters should actually be running around through the worlds, but still be in rhythm.

While first thinking of these ideas, I realized what I had in mind would be similar to a game I've heard YouTubers talk about; Cadence of Hyrule(hence this work's name), or its original counterpart, whatever it's named.

So, yeah. Gameplay wise I'd combine base Melody of Memory(easy buttons system, two abilities per character used via jewel things in the rhythm) with the inclusion of environment that Cadence offers.

We could even get new keychains during the journey, each with their own abilities!

Back to the story.

I'd start with Kairi and Axel fighting in the 'ring' as Kairi described it in KH3. This would be the tutorial on combat. After the fight, we'd see present Kairi observing her other self, reflecting on how everything turned out. She'd eventually think about where everything began.

Cue: Destiny Islands. This world would start as a tutorial regular movement, be as the night when Destiny Islands fell to darkness begins, Kairi faces the heartless, introducing non-boss fight combat.

We'd probably see why KH1 Kairi went to the Door, and the world would conclude with a Darkside battle.

What happens next would largely depend on if Nomura wants Kairi to have been awake while Sora held her heart or not. If so, Kairi would journey through the KH1 worlds, but if not...

Yeah, I think the reason this didn't happen is because it would mean the Disney worlds would be rather minimal. 

If Kairi journeyed through the worlds, that'd include Hollow Bastion, where she'd fight Maleficent and the possessed Riku. The Keyblade of People's Hearts would prompt further reflection on Kairi's part.

Really, Kairi only appeared in two worlds in KH2, so yeah.

In Twilight Town, we'd see what Kairi did before being captured by Axel. I remember in a secret ending we saw Kairi and the Twilight Town gang looking at the mansion, so there's that.

The World That Never Was would feature Kairi's escape and include a boss fight against Saïx. Present Kairi would reflect about the origins of her keyblade and her bond with Riku.

Kairi doesn't remember meeting Aqua, so Radiant Garden would be excluded.

Finally, the Keyblade Graveyard. We'd see how Kairi managed to hold Sora together long enough for his to turn back the Demon Tide(pun intended), followed eventually by a boss fight based on the Remind Section of KH3. KH3 Kairi gets captured by Xehanort and is eventually revived by Sora and they fight the Xehanort Replica together.

Which is why I wouldn't have Kairi playable in Remind. If the battle happens twice, Sora should the first time, and Kairi the second.

Not to say KH3 Sora wouldn't be a party member.

After Sora's disappearance, the story continues as normal, with Kairi waking up in the Final World.

A mute version of KH3 Sora could show up to help, or Mute!Sora would fight in Kairi's place as usual. There's reasons for both(what with Kairi trying to emulate Sora's fighting style).

I saw someone on Twitter compare Melody of Memory to Riku's Reverse/Rebirth, and I agree, but it didn't make sense to visit worlds Riku hasn't been to then and it doesn't make sense now.

So... Yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> My idea would better the story, but there wouldn't be as many songs to enjoy. There's definitely a trade off here.


End file.
